Ki Manipulation Technique
|Kikō waza|''Databook'' "Mind Power Attack"|lit meaning=Life Manipulation Technique}},Daizenshū 4, pages 111-112 are one of the three main technique categories and the most popular among the Dragon Ball world. Ki manipulation techniques are the use of Ki power to attack one's enemy. By utilizing materialized energy converted from energy inside one's body, they can produce powerful special attacks. Warriors in the world of Dragon Ball frequently use many techniques with different names and forms. However, normal people have a low degree of knowledge of ki manipulation techniques. For instance, Mister Satan interpreted the Life Force manipulation techniques that Gokū used as being mere tricks. Main Types Basic Type It's the type of ki manipulation technique that most commonly appears in the series when someone gathers ki into the palm of their hand, then shoots out as an energy bullet. Concentration Type They're techniques where one concentrates ki into their fingertips, mouth, or another part of their body and then fires it. Accumulation Type A type of ki manipulation technique where one borrows the power inside the bodies of others and turns it into an energy bullet. Kiai Type technique exerts the Kiai, where most of the body's ki is depleted.]] As opposed to other types of technique, which can be seen in the shape of energy bullets, the category of technique can't be directly seen by the naked eyes. Alternation Type The basic form of ki manipulation is utilized according to the user's own arrangement. They are fired with some additional value different from the traditional energy bullet types of ki manipulation attacks. Continuous Type Techniques that rapidly fires ki energy bullets. Gotenks' Continuous Die Die Missiles are an example of this kind of technique. Vegeta also used a technique of this category during his battle with Zarbon on planet Namek, but it was unnamed. These attacks consume an intense amount of ki power, but leave no ways for the opponent to counterattack. The majority of continuous-type ki manipulation attacks are so powerful that they scar the surface of the Earth. Tracking Type Techniques where a bullet of ki is manipulated without prevention. The advantage of this type is to be able to precisely aim for the target object. The ultimate form of this type is Gotenks' Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack. This technique is not only mere manipulation but also the ghost-shaped ki possess its own consciousness, and can act on the user's orders or on its own will. Blending Type This is the combination of the various said types. It could be said that these blending type techniques are an enhanced version of the respective types they combine. In order to utilize these, the user needs extreme training that strengthens their combat strength and spiritual power. Additionally, user also needs the good judgement to take the amount of ki consumption into consideration. For example, the Scattering Kikōha that Kuririn used against the Saibaiman combined the three of alternative type, continuous type and tracking type. Variation of Ki Manipulation Techniqus ki power is certainly not only for attacking purpose. Depending on the way being used, ki can take various forms. In this way, they reflect the user's heart. There are various types of ki manipulation techniques, like what we've seen as of now. However, ki manipulation has many uses beside attacking. It also uses as a method of movement or of attack-supporting. Like the attack type, these methods also has many variations. Movement Type The Crane School's Air Dance Technique is famous among the movement-type techniques. This allows one to move through the sky through manipulating the ki inside one's body. The Instantaneous Movement, which works by sensing the ki of another, could be in this category of technique. Attack-Assisting Type The Kaiōken is one of the techniques that Gokū learned from North Kaiō. This allows the users rapidly raises their battle power and speed. Other techniques that assist the user in attackig are the Taiyōken which Tenshinhan uses and the Barrier utilized by Vegetto. Sealing Type The Demon Sealing Wave, which Mutaito, Kame Sennin's master used when he sealed Piccolo Daimaō, is one of these in this category of technique. This technique can seal the evil ki of an opponent which were once being qware of by the user, within a magic container. There also exists the Mafūba Reverse , which seals a good-hearted person by deflecting completely the Demon Sealing Wave to. It's deliberated by Ma Junior, who used to seal God with at Tenka-Ichi Budōkai. References Category:Terminology